Roomate To Your Heart
by Mrs. Sakura Sasuke Uchiha
Summary: "I'd do anything for you...anything." As he opened his way out and the doors eased close she realized that the phrase "I Love You" can be said without uttering it. And then she found that millions of "I love you's" couldn't match up to the few words that still hung in the air. Because he was never one to be open about his emotions and she honestly didn't care as long it was him.
1. My Name's Kura?

"Well, that's all your stuff" My mom said, starting to tear up. "If your dad was here right now, he would be so proud".

I forced a smile but wished she hadn't brung up my dad. I was already sad enough to leave my mom alone. I blinked not wanting to cry remembering the road accident. I gave my mom a big hug as my mom did the same. "Bye Sakura" she said while giving me a shaky wave and drove off after I assured her that I would be okay. I turned to look back at the huge University behind me and walked through the entrance.

I scrolled through my emails trying to find the one sent by the University. "Aaa ha" i thought to myself as I caught sight of it. I opened it up and waited for it to load. "House number 5 " I mumbled to myself and started moving across the halls, following the arrows. When I had finally braced myself to go in, I was slammed into another body.

I took a few steps back to look up to blue eyes. "Watch where you're going babe, we wouldn't want a face like yours to get hurt" he walked off not before sending a wink. My mind instantly though player and I was disgusted. Who knows he might have STD's. I looked up to see a guy that was your typical nerd.

"Hi I'm Sai" he said bringing his hand forward.

"Hey I'm Sakura" I said with a smile that caused him to blush slightly. I felt comfortable with this dude. "See you later Sai" I said before walking into the place I would call home.

As I walked in I felt an arm swing around my waist and pull me in a hug. I awkwardly patted nis back as he pulled back to show another hot guy. "Hey sweetie it's so nice to meet you". His voice was sort of female-ish and reminding me of Ino, not that the other guy didn't. "Oh I'm Deidara". He quickly added. "Uh hi" I said kind of uncomfortable that he might be hitting on me.

"By the way I'm gay". Well that was a relief. "So I hope you didn't think I was trying to seduce you in bed or anything".

I WAS thinking that but that is not what I can just say

. "No of course not". "Hey I'll show your room". I gave a silent nod and started following Deidara up the stairs. When he opened the door my mouth dropped. Holy shit. There was a freaking die for view up here AND I get a Jacuzzi. Hell yeah. Deidara probably noticed because he chuckled. "Yeah, you got one of the nicer ones". I waved as he left, leaving me to unpack. "Oh and Sasuke is over there" he pointed to the door in front of mine and went off as quick as he was in.

When I was going to go down to tell Deidara I was done unpacking, my door bumped in a person in front of it. "

Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked not wanting to get on his bad side.

A boy with dark hair and eyes stood in front of me with nothing on except shorts. He was extremely hot and the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. But the fact was he was glaring at me.

"Look dude I'm sorry I bumped into you but please stop glaring it make me uncomfortable". He leaned into my face. "It makes you uncomfortable" he said in an amused tone.

"Yeah it's not my fault you're standing in front of my room like a statue" I said awfully boldly. "New girl got an attitude" he said leaning even closer. When his mouth was right next to my ear he growled in his raspy voice "Terrifying" and walked down the stairs.

What the hell was that about? I walked down to find Deidara sitting on the couch watching Mean Girls. I plopped down next to him.

"So you met Sasuke yet". I thought about it for a minute before replying "Yeah, I guess"

I woke up the next day and dragged myself out of bed. I glanced at my alarm clock beside my bed. It showed 6 am in the usual bright red numbers. Why did we have to wake up at this un-human hour? I grabbed a towel and headed towards the Jacuzzi._  
_

As I showered I thought of my roommates. Deidara had told me that the guy I met on the way coming in was Naruto. He was at the top of the social chain, being a jock and all. The plus fact was that he was a player. Sai being the sweet and smart guy loved to stay in his room and not going out and party. Sasuke supposedly had anger management issues. And Deidara was almost too gay to function. And then there was me. Normal old me. None of us were the same.

I stepped out of the best thing I have ever owned besides my phone and decided to choose my outfit from the large wardrobe. I decided on a black oversized sweater/shirt and matched with dark skinny jeans and black boots. I strutted down the stairs to have this scene displayed before my eyes.

Naruto was lying on the couch(shirtless) and watching TV. Deidara was reading a Playboy magazine. Sai was brewing up some coffee. And lastly Sasuke was sitting on one of the stools, wearing new clothes (still black of course) and reading some sorta textbook. He took a glance at me before smirking and looking back down. "What is that supposed to mean? I just rolled my eyes and walked over to Sai.

"Hey Sakura" He said pouring coffee in his cup. "Coffee?"

"No thanks," I said politely. I never did like coffee.

"Okay," he said before walking over to the door.

"Do you need a ride"

"Thanks for offering but I gotta car".

I glanced back at Sasuke as Sai left for his classes. "

How do you get to school?" I asked Sasuke. I had to admit he was real intimidating. But I AM living with him for a year or so might as talk to him.

"Why do you want to know Kura?" He retorted.

"Kura? That's not my name. It's Sa-"

"It's a part of your name isn't it" he said coming even closer. He looked pretty amused to me but who knows , this guy is scary as shit.

"Whatever, I know so many bad names for Sasuke."

"Oh yeah" I could now feel his breath fan my neck. And I was now pretty much backed up to the counter while he was less than a foot away.

"Yeah" I said losing my breath quickly.

"Name one". I had thought of so many but now in a flash there was nothing. _Hot , Sexy, Sex God, Gorgeous _kept on repeating in my mind. He was so close that I could just- No that can never happen. He is nothing like me. I was out of my trance with his one smirk.

"You can't" he said in a taunting manner. His dark orbs sparkled. He stood there before leaning even closer and whispering in my ear

"Nice Lace Underwear" he said before pulling away and walking out of the metal doors, leaving me embarrassed and wondering how that happened.

I arrived at the University a little late, thanks to the Sasuke fiesta. i got my schedule and saw that the only freshman in our loft was Sai. Otherwise saying that I don't have any classes with the others which I was slightly thankful for. I had noticed that my prediction was correct and Naruto and Sasuke were basically the most wanted guys in the area. Every time Naruto talked to me, girls glared enviously. I really didn't see the difference between high school and this.

By the end of the day I was exhausted. I walked over to my car that was on the right side of the building. As I sat down in my seat, my phone started ringing.

"Hello" I asked.

"Hey Sakura, how are you honey" My mom's sweet voice came through from the receiver.

"I'm good mom, how are you" I asked my mom while buckling up.

"I'm missing you but besides that I'm A-okay" I laughed lightly at my mother's choice of words.

"Honey I have a surprise for you".

"Surprise" I asked utterly confused.

"Yes! I'm coming over to visit you and the girls on my day off tomorrow" I could hear the excitement coming through.

"How are the girls?" I gulped nervously.

"Ami and Akira are fine" Shit why did I have to say names. FML

"That's great, listen honey I gotta go now. See you soon" And with that the call was ended and I was left feeling guilty.

What am I supposed to do now?

Author's Note: **Hey guys I totally read your reviews and I decided to edit it a little and maybe add more of it. I am so sorry I hope this is better. I am also looking for a beta reader that could cover this story. You can Pm me on that and please review and you can leave suggestions. Ooh and what is Sakura gonna do now. And hope you like this better. Stay beautiful!**

**-Andie :) ;) :) :) :) ;) ;) :)**


	2. Prank Figured Out

As soon as I got to my new home, I felt the urge to change into something more comfy. And that would explain one outfit. Sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Yep, that's what I'm talking about.

"Hey Sakura what's up?" Sai called out as he walked into the room with nothing but a towel covering his body and basketball shorts on his legs. Why were these guys against wearing clothes. I tried to avoid checking him out and let me tell you it wasn't easy.

"Hey Sai" I tried to say as casually as a hormonal girl could. I then thought of asking him to help me out with the mom confusion. I mean he was the smartest guy in our dorm.

"Sooooo Sai how's life?" Oh just Kill Me Now. Now it was so obvious. For the second time FML.

"What do you need?" He asked without looking up from his laptop. Damn this guy was good. Or maybe I was just too stupid.

"SoMyMomIsComingOverAndIKindaSortaToldHerIliveWithGirls." I finished in one breath as Sai looked at me like I grew a third eye. I decided to repeat myself even though I might get humiliated. Trust me, that is not the railroad track you want to be on.

"My mom's coming over'" I was cut off my Sai talking

"And you told her you live with girl's." How did he know that. Curse his smartass brains.

"Yeah, so can you help me?" I asked hopefully relying on my puppy dog eyes. Sai being the kind-hearted guy of course said yes. But he asked for a favour in return. I was so relieved that I didn't think that I was giving him a blank cheque offer. But if only, if only I was as smart as Sai Flipping Antamare (Made it up :p).

I rushed down the stairs and landed on the couch. My mom was going to be here in 10 and if everything wasn't spotless then I better expect a lecture coming. I h And I just had to check if the boys were still here, why would they have even listened to me. Deidara and Sai were off the list because I saw them walk out the door heading towards to watch "If I Stay". Yeah I know they are a bunch of softies but I personally think no wait know that Sai is just going to watch Chloe Mortez on big screen. He has a little obsession for he ever since he saw her in "Diary of A Wimpy Kid". Cute, right? Well at least it is for me.

Anyways I went up over to check out Naruto's room and I was greeted by the sound of moans and groans. My face turned red and I knocked. I still couldn't afford them to be here when my mom is just 12 steps away. I saw the door open to reveal a purple haired girl moving out with the prettiest white eyes. I looked back at Naruto as he grinned sheepishly.

"I was just going out Sakura." In my mind I was thinking sure you were and you just happened to bring a girl to your room and have sex, sarcasam dripping like venom.

I made way for him to walk past but not before he yelled

"This time it's serious!" Sure it is on the mattresses. And now the only one left was Sasuke.

I knocked on his door once. Twice. Three times, when it finally got to me and I opened the door to find Sasuke sitting on his bed

"Do you not know how to knock?" I stared at him with a look that clearly said "Are you Flipping Joking?" But Sasuke Uchiha remained unfazed.

"Didn't Sai tell you to leave?" He was pissing me off by the minute with his calm replies and effortless comebacks.

"I don't take orders from him Kura." He said glaring "Or You."

"Will you just please leave?" As soon as those words left my mouth I heard the doorbell ring and horror took over my features. He looked amused but this wasn'

I ran down the stairs to see to my mom and leaving Sasuke in his room. I opened to reveal my mom's smiling face.

"Hey Honey, How have you been?" Guilt started forming in my stomach and traitor repeated in my mind.

"I'm fine how are you, is-" I cut off when I saw that she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at something behind me.

Right behind me Sasuke was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. And if looks could kill Sasuke would be lying in a pool of blood right now.

I dragged Sasuke out of his chair and into the Laundry Room.

"What do you think you were doing?" I was extremely furious. That dipcrap couldn't even stay shut in his room like his emo self today. I blocked the door as I pressed my back towards it.

"Hey I was reading the paper." He said innocently. Innocently My Ass, such a liar.

"Sasuke I told you to go and you never read the flipping paper." I whined. Okay so maybe whining was a little pathetic. Okay fine, a lot.

"I told you that you weren't the boss of me" He said as I heard my mom calling me to come out and that we need to talk and I heard my voice go through saying

"Just A Minute Mom" I was totally scared at this point. Sasuke tried reaching for the door but I stood in front of it again, not knowing when I moved.

"If you leave I will...I wil." Nothing was coming to my mind as he smirked and lifted a hand up to my head and leaned closer basically pinning me to the door.

"You don't scare me new girl." And while I was in my trance he turned the doorknob and strutted out in his rebel way. I groaned knowing that I am officially screwed. Just because of Sasuke Uchiha.

I walked ou the door and towards my mom smiling

"Mom meet Ami's boyfriend, Sasuke." I watched as relief went through my face and Sasuke was shocked. It was pretty hilarious to say the least.

"What do you mean Sakura, I barely know Ami?" He was playing the innocent act but he proved all wrong when he pulled out a Swiss knife. I was scared shitless. Was he a serial killer? But no time for that.

"Oh you found my knife. We needed it for biolgy, we're dissecting a pig." What the hell did I just say, it makes no sense in any way.

"I don't know Ami Sakura, I just met her today." I saw a flicker of suspicion flash in my mother's eyes and that's all what it took.

"Aww poor Sasuke you can't remember her because you hit your head in PE yesterday?" My mom face filled with motherly worry.

"Do you mean he has Amnesia Sakura?" And to that I could only nod. I proceeded with the act.

"Sasuke Ami isn't here right now, you should go. Oh let me walk you to the door." I looked down as my mom started telling Sasuke to have a good rest and let his memories take their course back.

I patted his back as he looked back with the scariest look I have ever seen that said revenge. I shut the door behind him and nervously laughed as I went back to my mom. And that's how the revenge started.

The rest of the day went pretty good. It was usual girl er...lady time. Shopping, Food Court, Manicures and last but not least, Victoria Secret. I swore I saw women checking out my mom and I wanted to barf. Then the freaking cashier lady picked up a nightgown and looked at me saying

"Is this for you?" But quietly shut up her lesbian mouth when my mom shot her a look of the devil. I knew there was a first for everything, but that should be illegak to happen. I have never felt so mortified. So in all it was pretty average but then the time when my mom had to leave came.

"Sorry Sweetie, I have to leave. But look at you now. A good, honest young lady." Her words were breaking me down one by one. And as her car drove past it made me feel like I had no one. And now if the truth comes out I wouod be truly alone. Forever...

I spent the whole night up in my room in fear that Sasuke might murder me. And that's when my sromach made a special appearance, demanding. I checked to make sure that Sasuke wasn't anywhere around and I tiptoed down like in those sneaky criminal movies. I jumped when I saw Deidara and Sai arguing if Chloe Mortez was better or Kristen Stewart. They gave a nod in my way before continuing their "chat". After seeing a whole episode of Spongebob Sai finally turned towards my way.

"You remember when I said you owe me one?" I nodded afraid where this was going. I thought Sai was the innocent one her but apparently not.

"Well I...We need you to help us prank Sasuke?" My jaw dropped. Did they want me to add icing to the insult I had gave him before? But I couldn't let newfound friends down, that's just how I am. Okay fine, maybe I do want to see this prank in action. So let the show begin! Oh wait, I still need food.

As we got out of the car I adjusted my straight blonde wig. My beautiful, long pink hair was now being tortured by being put up inside the wig. The outfit I was wearing had to be a pro hooker outfit. The shortest skirt I have ever seen paired with fishnet stocking AND a black tub top that covered NOTHING. Paired with 5inch heels and I looked like I was just asking for it. Is this what guys think is "hot"? Well fuck hot, I'm cold in 47 degree weather. And if they heard that they'd be "Ooh fiesty". Fiesty My Ass.

As I entered the club it smelled like alcohol and cigarettes.

"Guys I don't think he is here." I said to Deidara and Sai, desperately wanting to get out of this. But curse Deidara's eyes.

"No, look over there." He was pointing at the pool table and I could identify that chicken ass haircut anywhere.

"Remember Sakura just seduce him into the bathroom and we'll take it over from there." He said seduce like he said it everyday. I gulped and tried to walk confidently to the table where him and his homies were.

"Hey boys can you show me how to play" I have no idea in hell how my voice got so low and deep. One of Sasuke's friends winked at me making me want ti hurl right over his piercing which he thought were attractive. Their eyes locked on my chest and I mentally went into fetal position. These guys were sick.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?" Sasuke asked staring directly at me. I got my falseto voice ready and gushed

"Sure, I'd love to have a sip." Oh gosh that sounded so wrong but it is supposed to sound dirty right? He smirked and led me towards the bar. The bartender took one look at him and gave him a beer. Damn, he must be coming to this place a lot for the bartender to know his choice. I leaned towards him making my breasts come in his view and my butt stick out.

"I think I left something in the bathroom, can you help me? It'll only take a second. His eyes got darker and I was thinking perfect. As I entered the bathroom I didn't see them waiting. I turned around wanting to ask if he wanted to come in but he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall. But since I was a dumb blonde I had to go along.

"Oh" I giggled my fake high pitched giggled. But then I looked up at his face and like the other days I couldn't look away. He was dangerous, but in a really hot way.

" What's your name?" He murmured as his lips brushed my neck. I shivered, this was going too far. Maybe I should fess up and leave but Deidara and Sai. And then I decided going with the flow is my best attempt.

"Ino." I said remembering I looked like my best friend back at home at this moment. It sorta fit. Now it was definitely time to stop. I was going to tell him that this was all a prank and leave when he started kissing down my neck and well I lost control. He made me feel to good to be guilty.

His cologne smelled so good. I moaned as he started sucking on my neck and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down. He continued to kiss my neck and pressed my body to the wall, so there was no space between us. Then he started nibbling on my earlobe and I let out a groan. In my mind I knew this was bad, really bad but it felt right in a way. I didn't care who was kissing me at this point. This person was making me feel good, making me need him. He stopped kissing me for a second, staring back at me while breathing hard. Then he leaned into my ear, licking the shell making me shiver in delight. He must have noticed because he smirked. His breath fanned my ear as he whispered words that made my body freeze

" I know it's you Sakura."

**Authors Note- Ooh so a little sexual action in this. Why would Sasuke do that to Sakura if he knew it was her? What do you think about sasuke having amnesia, sakura dressing up for a prank and the ending? Please tell in reviews. I gave a little long update because I wont be updating soon, cause focusing on other stories now. So Stay Beautiful! :) ;) :) :) -Oh and please don't keep on pointing out spelling mistakes, it gets on my nerves. I f you can possibly not stop pointing them out then I request you to find another story, not trying to be rude just trying to make it a littke easier for me if I don't have critics I mean I am not professional in anynway or form.**

**-Andie ;) :) ;) :)**


	3. His Face Means Hot

"Um who's Sakura?" I asked in my fake bitch voice.

He scowled at me as he reached over and pulled off my wig revealing my messed up pink hair. Shoot, my cover.

"Oh I have a problem that makes me bald, but it's okay because I still got my hottie body." I said trying to cover my head. Even saying those words was like eating dirt. Nasty.

He just stood there like a zombie and I backed away to the door trying to get out. Okay this was a bad idea, I'm screwed, let's go were the exact words in my mind. But if I knew that I wasn't just screwed , I was royally screwed maybe I would have shown a little "being zee scared" act.

I was turning my back to open the door when his hand shout out to grab my wrist and I was suddenly face to neck with Sasuke's body. I opened my mouth to scream but he clamped his hand over my mouth. This sounded like one of those kidnapper movies. I tried to do the backwards kick in the ball thing but ended up slipping in my way too high heels. I was hoping that I wouldn't get too muddy as I started to fall on the dirty marble floor of a cheap bar when hands gripped my waist. I looked up to see the face of my one and only almost murderer, stalker, and like a bitch PMSing roommate *drumroll* Sasuke Uchiha

. Yeah his glare isn't going away, more like intensifying I thought to myself. I watched silently as he straightened me up so I was on my two feet and up to his neck which I would have never had reached if it weren't for these stupid things that people call heels. And ooh is that the new cologne I saw yesterday. No focus! I need to get out of here.

"Shut up Sakura I 'm not going to kill you. And none of us are leaving untill you tell me what's so special in here. Oh crap. This is what I hoped should never come.

"Uh nothing". But by the looks of it I could tell he wasn't convinced and his next statement proved that.

"Un hun you just dress up like a whore, try to turn me on, do foreplay on me an-

"What?! YOU were the one who licked MY freaking ear. Not the other way around!" I was not going to tolerate this accusation.

"Oh admit it Sakura, you loved it didn't you?" My face started to get hot as he took a step closer. Okay fine it was pretty hot.

I hear a rattling sound, like money dropping on the floor.

I looked over at Sasuke and by the looks of it he heard it too. It was coming from a stall and Sasuke was inching forward with every sound it made. What was it and I remembered. Deidara and Sai. Wow just me to forget all of this with one of Sasuke's sentences.

He started going towards the very door I now feared, yeah I'm afraid of a stall door. I know so terrified. He turned towards me before walking in

"Sakura if this is some kind of joke I'm goin- WHAT THE HELL?" When I saw him I actually _laughed. _ He was covered in some sort of stage blood and it must have been like glue because there were these feathers that stuck to him making him looking like a chicken. I wonder how many pillows Deidara destroyed trying to get enough feathers. Lets just hope they weren't from my room. Let us hope. I heard a laugh behind me to reveal Sai motioning me to come out. I rushed out as Deidara waited outside with this key. Most likely to lock the door with.

"Is this all there is?" I asked but I got my answer as I got a "what did you expect Sherlock" look from Sai.

"Why couldn't I just be myself?" Why did I have to look like a pro hooker was what I wanted to ask.

"Well you always need a element of surprise." Sai responded. Well there was a surprise all right. A HUGE surprise.

I watched as Deidara brought a red pickup truck to the driveway indicating that we get in. As soon as I was going to close the door I heard a metal door hit open. Oh crap. Sasuke. We got a runaway.

"Deidara he's coming, move!" I tried to get Deidara to get going now. We left off miles of oil as heard a very familiar voice drop the F bomb. Yeah his mommy is going to be pissed.

It was almost 3am when we got back to our dorm and boy was I exhausted. We bid night agreeing on maybe Sai being the stripper whore next time. Well if there was a next time. To be honest I was scared what Sasuke was going to say when he gets back. Or what he will do? I hope he doesn't kill me. Wait who am I kidding he knows my mom. And my mom knows we were dissecting a pig...with a freaking knife. FML...and my eyes shut as I dreamt of the moment withSasuke but I have no idea why I would do such a thing.

I woke up with some selected choices of clothes hanged by the couch where I was currently sprawled at. I rubbed my eyes to see clearly, the note that was on my clothes. _ Thought you might be late. Hope you like my choice.-DeiDei_

If I were a marshmallow I would have melted at those words but sadly I am not. So I grabbed the choice of clothes and dragged my 130 pound body up the stairs. Yeah , I know you might think"OMG she is 130 pounds!". My response should be "Bitch I ain't a stick, yeah I got curves." I used to try to lose weight but now I accepted myself as I am and this is how I do. Well moving on I dragged myself to the shower and basically threw myself in and turned it on.

I stepped out of my beautiful room that became beautifuler after having me in there ,wearing Aztec patterned leggings paired with a black and white sweatshirt. The plus sign would be the french braid that went a little below my shoulders, and in pink. Yup...everything spoke lazy day. But do I really care? No to the no. Well better get going and that was what I did. I stomped down the stairs like Roger Rabbit to get a mug of warm milk with cookies and it is not even Christmas,. Yeah I am badass.

I saw Sasuke sitting on the stool just like yesterday but he was scowling at the sight of me. I think he is still mad at me. That's probably the reason he is still death glaring at the back of my head. I brought my breakfast and climbed up to the stool next to Sasuke.

"So ...you cleaned up pretty well." I snickered as he looked away with a frown. But he looked back like he was about to do a game. A big game.

"What does cleaning up well mean?" What was this game, I am so lost.

"It means taking a shower." I hope he moves on.

"What's taking a shower?" Okay he is doing this on purpose.

"It means being hygienic." Okay that was the only relating word I could think.

"What does hygienic mean?" He is keep on pushing my buttons. Now I'm going to turn the tables on him. Let us see how he feels.

"It means your face." Hah, what is he going to say to that. And no it is not a kindergarten response. It is perfectly college leveled.

"And what does my face mean?" His voice was now huskier, deeper, you name it. I gulped and said the first thing that came to mind.

"**Hot**."

Oh gosh. If I thought I was screwed before, I'm more now. As soon as I saw his cocky smirk appear I was pissed at myself more than him. Did I really think that way. Ye- no I don't. Whatever. Damn it all!

**Author's Note: I love writing this story because this is like my jam. I am sorry for not updating the others. I promise the next one will be A Wrong Turn. It is just that this much easier of a concept to work with than sticking with the already developed characters of a shy and a gang from A Wrong Turn and the others from the other. I am sorry and eventually I will get to them. You have a scout's word for that. Stay Beautiful!**

**-Andie:) ;) **


	4. This Moment In Time

"I could literally feel the blood rushing to my face and belive me it was not a good feeling. I looked down at my plate of chocolate chip cookies and picked up one.

"Sorry Roger, I couldn't be you."

I was sad I couldn't be Roger Rabbit's twin and it made my eyes tear up a little. For now I'm thinking my period is probably going to come somewhere around next week. I usually start having mood swings a week before. I avoided looking at the person beside me who was staring at me while chomping on his toast. As if he knew it was making me uncomfortable.

Hell? Who was I kidding? My face was probably showing all the proof needed. What could be my excuse for saying hot? Hot blooded? Hot face man? Wait what the hell, that was really low even for me. I wish they had a book for "When Sakura happens" but unfortunately it has not been published yet and written and thought but it will probably come true, maybe.

I could hear Sasuke snickering at me from behind as I entered our dorm from classes. Health had been pure shit today. We were watching "Fifty Shades of Motherfucking Grey" They act like we have no idea what sex is. I mean hello we are 22, well I am.

Well I kind of remembered Taylor Swift's song 22 there. Chemistry was okay-ish ,I mean I survived. And overall I'd give it a 2.999 star. But I think Sasuke had purposely followed me to make my day to a -2.9997. I finally had enough and turned around just when Deidara was walking up the corner.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I was impatient and did not want to deal with any bullshit.

"Nothing Kura just wanted to ask you-"

"No" I turned on my heel walking past him when I froze hearing him talking.

"Hey Deidara, you know how Sakura came to my friends well me specifically and she-"

I rushed over to him. The respect I had with Deidara and Sai was not going to go down the drain just because of Sasuke.

"You know what Sasuke, I'll come with you." And I grabbed him by the wrist but not before seeing the wink Deidara gave which made me raise an eyebrow.

After making sure Deidara was gone I stopped to face Sasuke, well looking up to face Sasuke. Hey, not everyone can be 6 ft 3.

"Okay what do you need Sasuke, I know it's not a question." I stopped myself from tapping my feet impatiently.

"You're right, let's go" and without another word he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out of the campus. I dug my boots to make him stop.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where you're taking me." I was being stubborn and I knew it.

He just laughed at me and that angered me. After a few seconds he looked into my eyes with a challenging look

"I don't need your permission princess. We wouldn't want Deidara to know our little secret, would we?"

I almost face planted if he was not holding my arm. How the hell do I forget such important details? I have no idea.

"You can't just blackmail me any time you wish Sasuke."

I looked back into his eyes which was possible by standing on my tiptoes and leaning half of my weight on him. He didn't even look affected. Athletic bastard.

"Actually I can, it's your fault you locked me out of the house."

Oh about that. Yeah no idea, never heard of it. Okay fine I remember it and dissecting a flipping pig with a knife. Not a professional device. A swiss knife to make it worse.

"I don't care" I looked away with my arms crossed like a 4 year old. I didn't like how he was treating me.

"Aww princess so does it mean you won't care if I tell Deidara right now?" I could tell he had a arrogant smirk on his face by the way he was talking.

"I don't care but whatever I'll come with you on your crappy expedition."

That was like saying I hate you and saying I love you the next second. Wait "I love you" where the hell did that come from? Well screw it. I'm going on an expedition with Sasuke. Lucky me. Note the Sarcasm.

"Sorry sweetheart that's not good enough. Say this for me:Sasuke is the best kisser ever." I looked at him with my jaw resting on the floor. He was smirking.

"I'm not saying that, plus that isn't even true."

My face was now bright as a fire truck or a tomato. Now that I think of it doesn't Sasuke always eat those? Wait why am I thinking this? Focus Kura! Wait I call myself Kura now. Sasuke go screw yourself in a hole man, seriously. What he has done to me.

"Oh wanna test that theory sweetheart?" He stepped closer to me so that our bodies were only an inch apart. I gulped. I could not take such tension in the air.

"Fine. Sasuke is the best kisser ever." My voice got quieter near the end and Lord Sasuke of course didn't approve.

"Can't hear you" he practically sang. I stopped the urge to roll my eyes.

"Sasuke is the best kisser ever." It was a teensy bit louder. And by the look on Sasuke's face I could tell it wasn't loud enough. And I let it all out.

"SASUKE IS THE BEST KISSER EVER". I looked over at him smirking.

"Geez Sakura I didn't know you felt that way. He turned away with his phone and started snickering and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Oh by the way Sakura, I got that on tape." Was he shitting me? This whole time?

"Screw you. Now what do you need me so badly for?" I said so he could hear it but yet not loud.

"I need to steal, something and you are going to help me"

Is he joking? But the serious look on his face does not seem like a joke. And I am thinking FML for the hundredth time I have been here in the last month.

**Two Hours Later**

It had been two hours since Sasuke had left and he hadn't come back. I had refused ro steal something and he had left without another word. I have surprised myself by being worried for Sasuke though it was no surprise. How would you feel if a person that you are some frenemy with just leaves without nothing? I would feel scared thinking what might happen to him and that was what was happening right now.

I was outside pacing forward and back. It was visible I was tensed and Deidara and Sai had given me space which I was thankful for. And Naruto, well he had been serious about being in a committed relationship,. I heard these two girls talking about how they should get them to break up.

Wannabe beautiful. I mean that girl needs no make up to be beautiful and I can get a wet tissue and wipe half of their beauty off their face. True beauty is true and it never goes away. And at the end of that thought I saw Sasuke.

"Oh my god Sasuke what did you do?"

I half screamed at him, I didn't even know my eyes were producing tears. He was limping towards me and his jacket was ripped. Along with the bruises on his cheeks and bleeding from his lips.

"Chill, it's no big deal" He hadn't looked at my face yet. He was getting out pills. He probably thought I was looking at them so he spoke.

"Their for my sister, she has brain tumor." My heart softened and just stared at him saying nothing. He looked up to meet my eyes and saw my tear-stained face.

"Woah what happened? Kura?" His gaze had softened and he was now shaking my shoulders to bring me back into reality.

"What happened to you, I thought you just needed to get stuff back from your friend, you like you're going to pass out." I was worried which was visible.

"What happened to you, worried about me?"

He was teasing, I could tell. I didn't say a word and I stepped a step closer to him where he was just a hug away. I looked up to meet his eyes and saw he had a confused face.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and pushed my head closer to his chest. He was hesitant but eventually wrapped his arms around my shoulders . He pushed back and looked at me.

"You were worried for me weren't you?" I nodded and looked back up to meet his gaze.

"Let's go clean up your face."

I said it like nothing had happened between us. And this time it was me walking back to the dorm, grabbing his arm dragging him. And he did nothing to stop me. But I knew what had happened was just a moment. By tommorow things would be normal with him teasing me and Deidar and Sai.

But for now I need to clean his face. After all I'm the one who suggested it and I'm also the one who hugged him. But that was just in the moment, nothing more. Right?

**Author's Note: Hey guys, how have you been holding up? Finally got another update up. I hope you guys don't despise it or think the romance is too rushed. UtI assure you there is no relarion formed with Sasuke and Sakura. This hug is just a little foundation. After this it will be unfortunately back to their teasing and more events up that will be focused on Sasuke and Sakura but just no romance neither anger just teasing and a little well big surprise. So review because it makes my day, I know you do not think so but it is. I actually love reading your comments so I can improve and know how I'm doing. So if you can please reciew and if you haven't follow or fav if you liked this story. Stay Beautiful( and yes even the guys out there. We know you love it!)**

**-Andie $) :) ;) **


	5. Untied Shoelaces

When we had all finally gotten up and were sitting in our living room Sasuke spoke up. I inwardly cursed. Was it about last night?Will he tell about the hug? My only defense would be that "It was in the moment" which I am pretty sure no person in the world would actually belive.

"So what are we doing tonight?" He asked. Well, Duh. It's a day off. And why is he speaking to us now when he never did before?

"Movies."

"Party"

"Soccer Meet"

"Staying Home".

All of us replied at

once. I think you can figure out who is going where but this is the info. Sai is meeting up with his soccer team. Deidara is going to the movies to watch "Mockingjay". It looks like a cool movie though. And Naruto the popular is obviously going to a party. And I'm staying home. Yay! I'm so excited. Note the Sarcasm. And when Sasuke didn't shut his mouth up I was ready to spit in his face. But not really.

"Sakura why don't you come to our gym? I'll introduce you to some of the guys."

HELL NO! That thought was repeating in my mind in red letters with police tape surrounding them. This was such a bad idea but...wait oh *lightbulb*.

"Actually Sasuke that sounds like a great idea, let's go in 10 minutes."

I saw his confused face. I will outsmart him. I gave him the biggest smile my cheeks could manage and rushed up the stairs.

He frowned and followed me up the stairs, tugging on my arm that I almost fell. Geez man. Some major Anger issues.

I glared at him and he gave me a smiling face which was very fake. Oh. So that is how it feels. Damn it. I looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto in the window. When he caught sight of us he wiggled his eyebrows and he raised one thing I wish he didn't. He held up a condom towards us.

My mouth dropped and Sasuke was on the verge of pushing me down the stairs from laughter. When Naruto finally left with his ehm...materials Sasuke turned my way.

When he was done making sure he was out of sight he leaned forward so I was trapped between him and the wall. How many times has this situation happened? And how many times has my mind gone blank?

My breathing got harder and rougher when I could feel his breath on my cheek and his mouth on my ear. I bit my lip as a sigh almost escaped. Keyword ALMOST.

"And Sakura, if you're planning anything don't. You'll regret it. But since you're so easy to read anyways, go ahead I dare you." He whispered softly.

"10 minutes" He said, backing off and walking away while laughing. I was pretty sure he was mental.

One minute he is all cutezy ditzy, another all seducing or whatever, and now this physco. I was beginning to wonder if he had a personality disorder or if my brain has messed up. I had come to a decision. This blackmailing is not going to go on any longer. I will find a way to get him back. Two can play that game. And he will pay for calling me an easy player. We'll show how easy works. We'll show how Sakura Haruno gets back in the game.

When I had finally had rushed down after my crazy spiderweb planning I got the surprise of the week. Sasuke was talking to Sai and I was gaping.

"Is something the matter Sakura?" He asked in a concerned voice which I knew was fake by his smirk. His eyes twinkling and staring straight in my own.

"I was just telling Sai the story when you and I" He was cut off by my response.

"Hey Sasuke,you still up to going to the gym?" I had known I shouldn't have taken 27 minutes and 4 seconds. Not that I was counting to see him or anything.

"Yeah I'd love that new girl." He looked very smug as he walked towards me with his long legs. Wait why am I looking at his legs? Never mind.

"See Sakura, I can't be played." He whispered as he walked to the door, leaving me with no choice but to follow him. In his footsteps.

I had just discovered that classes start at noon. And it was just my luck that I found the Queen Bee of the College. I know, I thought it was all up in High Sxhool but apparently some desperate 20 some year olds wanted some reputation. And well this can be "Mean Girls" for all I know of.

I was just walking down the hallway when I ran into Karin Watanbe. Funny her last name sounded like wannabe. Well that 5'5, red haired, size 0, perky breast Queen demanded to talk to me. And I was not going to get on my knees and bow down to her like "Qa-Ween". No that place is only for my mom. And also Jennifer Lawrence.

"Hey You" She shouted as she strutted towards me in her black stilettos.

"Hm yeah" I asked. I could practically feel her placing me in a category mentally. I was still taller than her, and she was in heels. embarrassment.

"Who do you think you are? Coming over here and ruining everything we have? You little _bitch. _" What? Okay that was enough.

"Excuse me _bitch_ I don't even know you and what are we talking about here?" I now had my hands on my hips and was cocking one at a side. Yes that is me.

"Sasuke Uchiha,stay away from him. He is my ex boyfriend and he is only mine."

I almost spat the water I was drinking in her face. I actually dropped to the floor and started rolling over. This was gold. Me and him? Never man. Never. She looked at me and almost backing away as if I was mental. I stood up shakily, supporting myself by the wall.

"Oh you can take all of him, bitch he is your's." I brushed my hands and was going to walk away when she called out.

"I wasn't asking for your permission" She was just like Sasuke. #ohwhatsherface

I was now walking out to my car, which my mother had splurged her money on. Yes it was a Lexus. And yes it was black. I got into the front seat and I tried to go to the gym where Sasuke had told to come. You see Lord Sasuke had classes and we were to meet there. I roamed around streets, neighbourhoods, dead ends and after an hour of playing detective I finally decided to go home.

I guess I cannot be Sherlock either. When I finally threw open the doors do you know where Sasuke was all this time? He was lounging on the couch reading some sports magazine. That Bastard.

I stomped over there and stomped my feet at him shaking my head, completely pissed.

"Where the hell have you been?" I hiss at his unaffected face. He smirked up at me but didn't say anything.

"Hey I'm talking to you

" I snatched his sports magazine and threw it across the room and I had his attention. He smiled up at me and took out his phone. Maybe I was too crazy but I snatched his phone also and held it above my head. Now I had his attention.

"Calm down kitten, you're too riled up for your own good" I raised an eyebrow at his nickname.

"Kitten? Isn't it Kura?" I asked confused.

"Yeah you're just like a kitten. All innocent and adorable and angry all the time." He thought..,.I was a-adorable. Wait did I hear right?

"What happened to Kura?" He shrugged.

"A kitten's a zoo animal isn't it?" What the hell? Even preschoolers no it'snot.

" No it's not" He just smirked at me.

"Well kitten, you obviously don't know your zoo animals. Anyways Kura doesn't fit. It needs to be sexier." I gasped. He just did not say that.

"Don't you try to change the subject" The bastard continued to smirk.

"You know what I really think about you kitten?" I wondered and I nodded. My eyes widened when he pulled out a Swiss knife. And I started to rant.

"All you do is sit around, trying to act cool with all your switch blades, which I have no idea where you got since they are so illegal. But don't you dare try to kill me because I can knee you."

I had now angrily stomped up to him and it was kinda awkward since he didn't move and I almost fell which I caught myself. I am proud. Belive me.

He looked amused about my rant about his knifes and how I can knee him and let out a low laugh. And had only one thing to say.

"They're legal." I was not going to even bother to start again on how his knifes don't belong.

"What did I ever do to you anyways?"

I asked. I was so focused on what I was saying that I didn't notice my shoe was untied until I stepped on it and started to slip. I grabbed Sasuke's sleeve in an effort to be pulled back up which obviously didn't work and we both fell. But the thing is I ended up straddling him and he was below me looking straight in my green eyes and soul. His onyx eyes stared up at me and his breath was on my face.

"You want to know what I really think of you Sakura." His voice was like velvet. Like all those times he had me against the wall and that time in the ladies room.

"You really want to know?"

I nodded and noticed how heavy our breath was and how fast our heartbeat was moving along. I could feel his heart as my hands were on his chest. Steady yet fast. And I bet mine's was ten times worse. Something overcame me and I closed my eyes, just waiting.

And right then someone cleared their throat.

_Cough, Cough, Cough_

_**Author's Note: Ooh things are getting sexy. Guys I notice many people read but didn't review. I mean I know you dont have to review all the time but it makes me feel like I am not giving good work and that is why you are just speechless. So if you can review or at least let me k ow if I am doing something wrong after this chapter please do. For all you people who have followed and favorited this story. Please do. Stay beautiful.**  
_

_**From Andie**_


	6. Your Girlfriend's Not Here

I snapped out of my trance to see the one person I would have never expected. It could have been Sai It could have been Deidara. It could have been Naruto for all I care but this. I looked up to meet my eyes with the ones of my _mom. _This was pretty awkward, thinking about how I had said that Sasuke had a girlfriend. And this is an addition to one of the most embarassing moments of my life.

I grabbed Sasuke and _shoved _ him towards the door in desperation. I couldn't read his expression at all and I honestly didn't care.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to slip, sorry for running in to you." I was hoping she would buy it but she was my mom for a reason.

"Um yeah, so Ami's not here so um... you might want to go back to your dorm." I started to shut the door on him but my mom walked over.

"No...Sasuke is that your name?" She clearly had no intention of making him leave so I welcomed him in. While giving him a glare.

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

My mouth had hit the floor. This man knew how to play his cards and my mom. He gave her a pearly white smile as he reached out to shake her hand. I stared at him, trying to know what he was doing somehow. He caught my eyes for a split second before looking back over to my mom.

"You know it was great meeting you but I have some homework that I need to finish in my room so I'll be going." Oh God. It was over now.

My mom must have not heard him or did not want to belive him because she asked him to repeat it. He looked at her which was what I knew was a fake facade of confusion. And that was when his drama started.

"Oh you didn't know? Well Sakura and I live with three other guys here. Mm-hm it's great."

He put on an innocent smile and my mom thought he was the goody guy here and I, Sakura Haruno was the bad guy...er woman. I was going to kill him and I guess he knew that because he rushed up to his room to "finish his homework" as he called it. I took a deep breath and looked back at my mom. She did not look mad or sad. Just completely confused. I sighed there was no point of lying anymore.

"Yeah he's right. He lives here." She frowned at me.

"Sakura you're legally an adult and I understand you're a growing lady. I am just concerned about your safety." My face turned red.

"I'm not dating him or anything. He's not my boyfriend , I don't even like him.. And mom he's not that kind of guy."

Though I wondered why I defended him. She still looked unsure. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Mom they're really nice people when you get to know them. Why don't you come to dinner tonight? You can meet all of them. Kay?"

"You know what? Fine. But if they aren't meeting up at the point then we'll switch to an all girl's University like we planned."

She was now muttering inchorent words under her breath while I thought. There was now way she was going to approve of the people I have gotten used to over a 45 minute dinner. But I also knew I'd be packing my bags if she knew them.

* * *

I was working on my math homework when Sasuke knocked on my door. I scowled and I knew it was not going to be pleasant.

"Go away" I shouted, the door seperating us. But he obviously came in being the rebel he is.

He sat on my favorite beanbag that was right across me in a corner. He had his eyes closed and he was...relaxing?

"What are you doing? Get out!" I point to the door to somehow push him to get out.

"Why so uptight? I was doing you a favor Kitten."

"You didn't do me a favor! I wasn't asking you to butt in. Now I'm going to have to leave!" I snapped at him. I think I saw something flash in his eyes but it was gone quickly as he started walking out of the door with a smirk.

"Aww too bad. Gotta say I'll miss seeing you in your lace underwear." I shouted at him as he walked out and I could practically hear his laughter.

"That was only one time Sasuke!"

* * *

Later in the day I came downstairs to find Sai and Deidara cooking. Woah...wasn't expecting that.

"Hey Sakura we're cooking for when your mom comes. Hope she likes lasagna." Deidara calls not even looking up from the cookbook.

"Yeah how did you know that?" I was slipping in to an apron. Might as well help them. They were being so sweet I was thinking I might get diabetes.

"Sasuke told us. He can be a douche sometimes. Sorry bout that." Deidara looked extrememly sorry as if he was the person who kicks puppies.

"Don't worry though. I'll be on my best behavior tonight." He flashed me a wink. That was not promising but oh well.

I reached up to grab the cheese. Well I tried to reach up. I looked back to ask for helo but kept mum as I saw Sai working with the sauce and Deidara working with boiling the pasta. I bit my lip. I was going to have to go solo this time around. Or maybe not. I caught sight of the chair (more of a stool) and decided to make that my companion.

I carefully lifted one foot up where I was sturdy. Or what I thought was sturdy. And then I eased the other foot, somehow relived and reached for the cheese casually. That was my mistake. I had gotten the cheese but in the moment I had forgotten the stool was only like 4 inches wide. And I could feel myself falling down. Trust falling. And I was terrified. I could not see behind me. And that disturbed me.

I chanted to myself. _If I fall I'll only break my foot. If I fall I'll only break my foot. If I faaaal- _My thoughts were split when I felt arms grabbing me from underneath. My mouth went dry when I looked into the face of Sasuke Uchiha. He had just saved me. And I knew that I'd have to thank him._  
_

"Than-" He cut me offf with his words.

"Watch out Kitten, might hurt a paw." His voice was low and it came out in a growl. "Don't like the vet do we?"

He let go so I was safely landing on the stool as he walked away from me. Deidara and Sai had gone to grab Fredo sauce from the Faucilty room where food is stored until we become trustworthy enough to start a foodfight. I do not get their knowledge.

But I was afraid of my heart that was beating dangerously fast. Ans I was scared. Scared of what this means. But I knew to stay here tonight I'll have to stay as much as possible from Sasuke. Cause if he screws up I'll be on the two hour car ride back to my home. Where I don't want to go. Where I just can't go. Not anymore. Also I just now realized that by "vet" Sasuke meant himself. Goodness Gracious.

* * *

My mom dropped by at 6:30 sharp. My mom chatted with Deidara and Sai who she absolutely _adored. _ I am pretty sure it was because they did not have an intrest in me. The dinner didn't go great. Naruto was still in his sweaty quarterback sweatshirt that he refused to take off. Sasuke was sitting at the end of the table just "accidently" kicking my foot every two minutes. I swear it was like Deidara was flirting with my mom, but in like a kidding way.

The food was actually pretty great, but I could tell that Deidara and Sai knew my mom wasn't as pleased with the experience. That may make sense because Naruto spilled water on her and Deidara offered to dry it. Still really had no effect of magic on her. In general it was just completely awkward.

Deidara stood up and yawned. "This has been great guys but let's get back to our dorm. You see this place has a curfew so come on guys..."

He trailed off waiting for others to join in. The others nodded and started getting uo but Sasuke stared down at his plate, frowning. It was really nice of him for trying to help but my mom wasn't that gullible. She patted his arm as if he was a dog or something.

"Honey I know you don't have curfews, you're in college. But you know what? It's nice that all of you help Sakura out so you can stay."

Deidara practically jumped on my mom in joy. No, not like "jump her" jump. Just a little bit of a tackle. More of a bear hug tackle, though.

I smiled that even Sasuke couldn't rain on my parade. A little bit later she started off for home and I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't know why but I want to stay wit with these guys. Even though it involves nicknames, sweat, and jokes I've grown on them. And their actions prove a little same. I can stay. And it's all because of them even though I deny it.

* * *

"Hey where were you?" Sai just came in from wherever he was.

"Oh I was just tutoring that girl next door...Karin Watanbe. Yeah I was also helping her for her beach party tommorow. We're all invited..." He rambled on.

Deidara snorted and nudged my shoulder. I slapped his shoulder playfully for making fun of Sai's smart-ness...I think. Going to a party and having to see that witch again? No thank you.

"Actually me and Deidara have plans f-"

"We're coming, what time?" I rubbed the spot where Deidara elbowed me. He could have just said shut up. Karma sucks.

"Tommorow at 8. Oh and she said no winter clothing." What the hell it's the middle of December and she says wear bikinis or some crap. Once he left I turned back to Deidara.

"What did you do that for?" I glared at him.

He kicked his feet up on the coffee table."Revenge. Karin made my life hell since I came her because of "my gay-ness" Don't you want to make her jealous?"

"Jealous...? With who? " I asked and suddenly the sun spread on me. "Sasuke?"

"Sasuke" He nodded confirming the thought. Oh no I was not going downthat rabbit trail.

"No"

"Fine" He looked out the window and where those...tears in his eyes?

I gulped and finally said what was right. Or at least what I thought would help Deidara.

"**Fine"**

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. Took me two days to get it up though. Anyways I honestly hope that you guys review your feels. Though I can understand that sometimes you are just blown away by my hotness. No I'm sorry, jokes apart I really enjoy knowing what I can improve or what I am like fantabulous at. So if you review can you please answer this simple question**

**Did you love it :D**

**or **

**Did you Hate it X(**

**So like always stay beautiful to all those people that love my writing and also to the ones who don't. I still wish the best for you all. Also for people who have no idea who this loner called ndie is. Lol.**

**Andie $)**


	7. The Suffering Behind Rushed Words

When she had thought of Karin's party she was thinking tons of people along with some quarterbacks. What she found was not so similar. It was like a full on club with drunkards, people grinding, and...karaoke. Not to mention the DJ who was playing the dirtiest songs ever made and who himself had a blonde chick straddling him. And she was standing there silently with her mouth agape. Awkward.

The girls..who she was ashamed to call the same gender as her were wearing swimsuits as if they were in Brazil. Basically nothing, and to think they were not freezing. The male species had done surprisingly better with jeans and plaid shirts which...the sluts-sorry "girls" seemed to die over, to which I roll my eyes. Too Common.

It was only 10 minutes in the party and I was freezing. Whoever thought having a beach party in the middle of December was an idiot. To which my jean shorts and tank top agreed with, and I felt I was about to die freezing. Sai had left me to protect myself on my own claiming that the drinks are great, walking away to get them before somebody else does.

Deidara, well he had left as soon as he explained the plan. And I had no idea where he was now. The only thing I was repeating in my mind was the plan. I was once again wondering why I had agreed to something as ridiculous as this. So there I was freezing my butt in a corner and talking to myself.

_"So Sakura basically what you're doing is getting all lovey dovey with Sasuke, you know kissing up to him, whispering in his ear, stay around him, acting like you're a thing. And when Karin comes around hold your hands or something ,ask him to dance...dancing in front of her face while I finish something I've thought up. Just keep her busy for a few, Kay?_"

Before I could have replied he had already gotten lost in the crowd. And had left me stranded, alone. The whole thing about Karin didn't surprise me much. It explained her obsession with Sasuke and her stalking me when she thinks I don't notice. I looked up to see Sai walking over to me with a bottle in hand, smiling ridiculously.

"Hey Sak. Want some?" He slurred gesturing to the bottle in his hands. He looked like he would hurl any second but I didn't say anything.

"I'm good." In order to get revenge from Karin and help Deidara to walk out proudly I can't get drunk.

He just shrugged at me and looked back at the huge beach house behind us and started drawing in the sand, chuckling to himself. Sai was really different when he was drunk. He wasn't the guy who would push over a girl to get some "whoopy".

Neither was he the one with a high alcohol tolerance. He was just plain stupid and I almost laughed at that thought.

I left him there sitting in the sand , making my my way to the bathroom...house? Of course Miss. Richy Rich would have a separate room for a bathroom. I rolled my eyes mentally there as I walked into the place, half expecting a crowd of girls talking to each other in a stall.

* * *

After I had used the bathroom and discovered I always have a backup job of being a fortune teller I found Sasuke sitting on a bench at the side of the house.

Perfect. Time to put the plan in action but honestly he looked like Shakespeare's son sitting out there looking at the water so poetically and all. But before I started the plan I decided to do something.

Me being the stupid girl I decided it would be hilarious to _scare _ him, forgetting about what happened last time I had tried . I guess he was scared enough because he felt the need to elbow me. Hard.

As I was doubled over with pain and could barely stand without falling he glanced at me. I think he genuinely thought that someone was trying to jump him and take him to the mattresses or something. He has good looks and the bastard knew it. His glare lessened a little when he saw me, though.

"Sakura what the hell?" But he helped me up and I found myself sitting on the bench side by side with him.

"Aww did I scare you?" I nudged his chest with my elbow and let out a laugh but stopped when I saw his expression.

"No" he said turning on his phone. "I just need to get out of this stupid party." He can't go. He needs to stay. Think Sakura, think.

"Why?" But I already knew why.

"You know why Sakura, come one" He gave me a look as if I were too stupid for words." Plus I hate these roommate outings." I laughed.

" Roommate outings? Sasuke this is the first one! And I like it, it's like we're a family." He gave me a WTF look before looking back at his phone.

Okay I was done with being nice and patient with His Majesty now. I needed the truth.

" Okay what's up Sasuke? You're acting like you're five."

"I always do Kitten." He stated shrugging. "Can we talk about something else like the fact you're wearing shorts in 20 degrees?"

Okay Sasuke was being _extra _friendly. I guess he just woke up this morning and patted his back saying 'let's be nice today, Sasuke.' I guess I forgot to answer his question because he pinched my arm.

"Oww." I said glaring at him. "Why are you in a good mood anyways?"

"It's one of my New Year's Resolutions." When he saw my understanded expression he rolled his eyes. "No Sakura. What do you think, I can't be nice?"

I snorted. "Well you're not nice to me."

"Can't argue with that Kitten. But **you're definitely one of my favorites.**" He said, stretching his legs on the chair beside him.

Just before I could ask him just what he meant by "one of his favorites" Karin burst out the doors and the look on Sasuke's face was of pure horror.

"Oh shit! Not her again. You know what? I need you to pretend you're dating me for a sec." I was going to object when I remembered the plan.

This would apply to the plan. But I don't know why I just had to get up. This would ruin any chance of Karin ever even trying to be nice to me. And who knows she might get her daddy to pay me out of this school.

"No just stay here." He whispered in my ear making me feel a little fuzzy and wrapped an arm around me. Ugh. Okay it wasnt' that bad. But I wasn't liking it.

"I'll bite you." I said struggling to get out of his iron grip but half of my body was tucked under his arm.

"Oooh Raunchy." He laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Look this will only take a minute, okay?"

I crossed my arms unintentionally making it look like they were wrapped under Sasuke's and he was covering them. And like I had guessed Karin basically had a fit when she saw Sasuke and me.

"Umm Sasuke why the hell is you arm wrapped around her." She refered to me as if I were a peasant. I couldn't help it. I stuck my tounge at her. She was mean.

"Oh hey Karin." Sasuke said with a look of pure boredom. "Just keeping Kitten here warm." He rubbed my shoulder to prove his point as she burned with fury.

"You have NICKNAMES! This _bitch _told me you guys were nothing but flipping roommates!" Karin screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke's eyes got dark as he looked at her and spoke in a calm tone "I won't have you insulting my girlfriend here." I almost choked on my spit. What?

Karin shot me one last glare and strut off, probably to post the news on Twitter or something. I looked back at Sasuke. He seemed lost in thought. Interesting.

"You're driving us home." I told him and it wasn't a question. I thought he understood because he nodded. Favor for Favor right?

I instantly found Sai passed out where I had left him with his precious sand. It wasn't long before I found Deidara with his hands covered with paint and when I asked why he only told that Sasuke got a few decorations in his room. Which I doubted greatly.

In 10 minutes flat we were piled up in Sasuke's GMC (which I wonder how he inherited it) and were on our way back to the dorms but only till we leave to our houses for Winter Break.

* * *

As I was packing only a few amount of clothes, as I knew I had some at home I heard Sasuke. I looked down from the top of the stairs to see him at the bottom. This kind of looked like that Rapunzel story I had read in 2nd grade.

"Your mom called. She said to pack some bras and panties." My face flushed. I was regretting that my mom trusted these people with THIS kind of stuff.

"Such a charming lady" He muttered to himself and I decided to let that one go. But I saw his room open and decided Deidara missed something.

I walked down with my bags to find Sai laying facedown on the couch, probably the hangover. And Deidara ranting to Naruto about how the holidays have become too commercial. And Naruto well he had come way later than any of us and listening to Deidara rant along with the hangover must be painful. That explained why he was holding his head in his hands right now.

And Sasuke well he was watching me as I looked back. I know we weren't as close to being friends but I waved and I think I saw him wave back as I walked out the door. Even though I'd be gone for only a week I was going to miss these people greatly. I pushed open the doors and left what is now my home.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV ( Oh Me Gosh :()**

I was just sitting on my couch. I saw Sakura leave out. As much as I don't show it but I think of her as a friend. Though my actions might make it seem less. She probably thinks I cuss even in my thoughts. I almost snorted at that.

I looked back down at the sports magazine when I heard the door slam open so hard that it hit the wall and I knew that it wasn't Sakura or anyone who lived here. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for what's coming up. And when I saw a red blob I almost face palmed. Karin.

"Saaaa-Sukeee." I closed my eyes as her voice screeched out my name like a bad pianist playing a piano. It was better when Sakura said it.

"You're not going with your girlfriend? Hah! I knew you guys weren't dating. You were just trying to make me jealous!" I cringed at that inwardly.

"You're wrong Karin. I'm going to Sakura's house tomorrow." Shit! At this moment I was thinking like Naruto, stupidly.

"Stop lying Sasuke. I know you guys aren't real. But we can be." She said the last part with what she thought was seduction which actually was like a hippo.

"Stop Karin. I told you I'm seeing her tomorrow." I controlled the urge to bite my nails.

"Fine we'll see if you meet your precious girlfriend tomorrow." She walked out the door trying to swing her hips but failing miserably.

God. Now I had another worry. How would I find where Sakura lives? What would Sakura say?

I sighed and decided it was time to call someone. Time to call Itatchi. My brother and Deidara's friend.

* * *

Itatchi had somehow gotten the Dean to give him Sakura's address. I looked down at the paper in my hands. I sighed.

Now I had to drive eight fucking hours because of Karin doubting this. But if I get through this then Karin won't bother me. And trust me that's a relief. I walked up the stairs and up to my room while glancing at the securely locked door across from me and turned open my doorknob.

What I was not expecting were the random words and names of my roommates across my once plain room. What I also wasn't expecting was a huge note smack dab in the middle of it.

_**SAKURA WAS HERE-MERRY CHRISTMAS :D( Readers, Sakura did write this)**_

I kept on staring at the words. One second. Two seconds. Three Seconds. Opened my eyes. One thought.

I'd show her what a Merry Christmas her Christmas would be.

**Author's Note: Hey Guys I hope you like this chapter. I also hope you guys leave reviews because I absolutely LOVE reading your guys' review and it makes my day. And not just for this story, all of my stories. But I know some people just don't have much to say and I understand that. So if you can then it would be great but if not then it's a lot for me that you're even reading my story. Thank you and Stay Beautiful!**

**- Andie :)**


End file.
